


I Need Help

by the_spookable_smoosh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Detoxing, Dilaudid, Drug Addiction, F/M, addict Spencer, nurse reader, reader cares for spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_spookable_smoosh/pseuds/the_spookable_smoosh
Relationships: Spencer Reid/F!Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 10





	I Need Help

The knocking at my door was loud. A striking contrast to the usual silence of my apartment. I rolled over to check the time. Glowing red numbers indicated it was 2:10 AM. 

“Coming!” I shouted groggily. When I reached the door the person outside had knocked 15 times in two minutes. I reached for the door knob but hesitated. Who was outside my apartment at 2 AM?

I looked through the peephole and saw a fish-eye version of Spencer Reid. I threw open the door. 

He was a mess. Spencer had dots of blood on his sleeve. Holes ripped through the knees of his slacks. Tear tracks running down his cheeks. 

“Y/N, can I- can I come in? I know it's late but I don't know where to go. I think I need help.” Spence was holding the crook of his bloodied arm. Injection sites. 

“What did you take?” My voice cracked but I looked him in the eye. He returned my eye contact. Something he hadn't been able to do for months. 

“Dilaudid.” His eyes shot to the floor. His tell. He knew what I would ask next and he knew it would be bad.

“How much?” I was holding the door open with my left hand. My right hand fiddled with bottom of my shirt. 

“Spencer. How much did you take?” He was nervous- and high.

“Does it really matter? I'm fine I just need-”

“Spencer! What you need is to tell me how much you took so I know if you're going to OD!” I took a deep breath. “I will ask you one more time before I call an ambulance- how much did you take?” My voice wasn't shaky anymore. I wasn't Y/N, Spencer Reid’s friend. I was Y/N Y/L/N, RN. 

“10 milligrams.” Spencer was starting to sway in the doorway. 

“Spence. Look at me.” Spencer’s watery eyes met mine. He was trying to hold it together.

“If you come in, you're staying for three weeks. You're detoxing here. If you can't do that, leave. I will not have my heart broke by another addict, do you understand?” My voice was powerful but not frightening. Spencer always called it my nurse voice. 

“I-”

“Do you understand, yes or no?” 

“Yes.”

“Then come in.” I stepped aside and Spencer walked in the door.

“Sit. There.” I pointed to my small couch. Spencer did as directed. I walked to my bedroom to get my nursing kit. When I came back Spencer was holding his head in his hands. I knelt in front of him.

“Take off your shirt.” Spencer looked up in surprise. 

“Unless you'd rather take off your pants.” He shook his head and pulled off his button up shirt.

I drew one milliliter of naloxone from the bottle. The clear liquid sloshed inside the needle as my hands shook.

“You ok?” Spencer’s voice was that of a high druggie. Shaky and fake. 

“You're asking me? I'm fine. Breathe in-” Spencer took a deep breath in and I stuck the large needle into his upper arm. “Breathe out.” 

“Christ that hurt. Was that-”

“Naloxone. Antidote to injectable opiates. Keeps you from dying on my couch.”


End file.
